The increasing quantity of objects for sorting has resulted in a need to further increase the capacity of the known device so that more objects can be sorted per unit of time. This also involves avoiding down time as much as possible. An important source of malfunction relates to the gap that is generally present between adjacent carriers. The gap width should be sufficiently large to allow pusher shoes situated on adjacent carriers to slide past each other. At the transfer locations between different carriers moreover, the carriers of a moving track will be rotated at both ends thereof through 180 degrees round a horizontal rotation axis running parallel to the longitudinal direction of the carriers. In this process of turning around, the carriers at the underside are subject to compression, which tends to close the gap between them, and may damage the carriers or other parts. To avoid such squeezing, a certain minimal gap between the carriers running at the upper side of the conveying belt should be maintained. The necessary gap width in the known device entails the risk of objects falling between the carriers or getting jammed between them. This is a highly undesirable situation since the conveyor needs to be halted in order to remove the objects, which in itself may be cumbersome. Also, the objects may actually cause important damage to the conveyor and possibly also to other objects being conveyed.